The present invention relates to a power generation system and a method for operating a power generation system.
AC power generators may be connected to a power grid via a converter system which comprises a plurality converter modules, wherein each converter module comprises a DC link. Since a fault in one of the converter module may affect the functionality of the whole system, efficient ways to isolate faulty converter modules are desirable. Isolating faulty converter modules not only includes disconnecting the converter modules from the generator and the power grid, but also include disconnecting the DC link of the faulty converter module from the other DC links of the other converter modules.